


Como eres[Nalu/Drabbles]

by Sonye_San



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: -"Natsu es un tonto, molesto y a veces tierno, pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, tenía que aceptar que también era un tonto muy lindo. Además de buen amigo y quizás algo más: El tiempo mismo lo dirá"- Pensamientos de Lucy sobre su compañero de misiones: Natsu DragneelFairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima
Relationships: Happy/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	1. Molesto

_¿Por qué pienso que Natsu es molesto? Tengo 3 razones para pensar así._

** _1- ) Cuando entra a mi departamento sin permiso._ **

_Estaba tranquila en mi habitación escribiendo mi novela, decidí descansar de las misiones y que mejor que relajarme en mi pasatiempo favorito. Estaba escribiendo una escena clave, mi inspiración estaba al tope con los detalles, nada podía arruinar ese momento decisivo..._

_— **¡Oe Luce!**_

_Natsu entró por la ventana sin ninguna educación tomándome por sorpresa, tanto así, que sin querer arruiné la pagina de mi escena con tinta. Después de susto y darme cuenta de lo que hice por su culpa, una vena apareció en mi sien._

_— **¡NATSU!**_

_Me pare de mi silla y lo mire con furia, él no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió recostado en mi cama._

_—**Eres muy gritona.**_

_— **¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi casa sin permiso?!**_

_Las ganas de golpearlo no me faltaban en ese momento. Pero verlo de nuevo a la cara, respiré con profundidad y mejor me preocupé con arreglar la hoja, por más que le decía lo mismo no entendía y lo repetía, con el tiempo ya termine acostumbrándome._

** _2- ) Cuando me dice Luigi_ **

_Odio ese apodo, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando me lo puso ese ridículo apodo MUY diferente a mi hermoso nombre._

_—**Buenos días Luigi.**_

_Él me saludó con una sonrisa mientras entraba al gremio._

_— **¡Mi nombre es Lucy no Luigi!**_

_—**Oe como sea Luigi.**_

_— **¡QUE ES L-U-C-Y!**_

_Nunca supe si lo hacía jugando o en verdad era tan molesto para olvidarse de mi nombre, después de todas las veces que se lo aclaré, la verdad nunca lo sabré con claridad._

** _3- ) Cuando Invade mi espacio personal_ **

_Lo peor de entrar a mi departamento es cuando husmea mis cosas sin permiso._

_—**Oe Lucy, no sabía que la tienes tan grandes.**_

_Natsu sujetaba uno de mis sostenes favoritos, mi cara se enrojeció de vergüenza, pero lo peor de la situación, es que se la puso en la cabeza, y siguió revisando mi cajón de ropa interior, para esta vez sacar una de mis bragas._

_—**jajajajaja Luce eres una niña.**_

_Se burlaba de mí, porque mis bragas tenían adornos de corazoncitos y flores._

_— **¡Es todo salte de aquí!**_

_Roja como un tomate o los cabellos escarlata de Erza, le arrebaté mi ropa interior de las manos con rapidez y lo empujé para que saliera de una vez por todas de mi habitación. Logre sacarlo por fin, pero sin la certeza de que lo repitiera otro día y peor aun con Happy como compañero._


	2. Tierno

** . **

_Natsu es una persona muy molesto, pero habían excepciones que parecía tierno, muy difícil de creer pero no miento._

** _1- ) Cuando cuida de Happy_ **

_La relación con Happy es muy tierna, son mejores amigos ante todas las cosas y también compañeros inseparables. Y en las aventuras que tenemos con nuestras misiones son el dúo perfecto con su coordinación en el aire._

_Un día supe cómo fue que nació Happy, Natsu cuido de él cuando era un huevo, que al principio pensaba que era de un dragón, pero resultó ser un lindo gatito alado de color azul. Eso convierte no solo en su mejor amigo sino también que es como su hijo._

_—**Happy, vamos.**_

_—**Estoy muy cansado Natsu.**_

_Happy tenía mucho sueño, habíamos estado de misión todo el día, además de tener los típicos problemas, provocando que tuviéramos que luchar._

_—**No hay problema amigo, súbete en mi hombro yo te llevo.**_

_Se puso de espalda y le indicó que se subiera con una sonrisa, el Exceed hizo un último esfuerzo para volar, situarse y acurrucarse en su espalda agradecido._

_Nuestra distancia fue larga y aun el día de hoy me sorprende, su cara en ese momento estuvo tranquila y parecía un padre amoroso cuidando de su hijo, no hay como describir lo tierno que se veía en ese momento._

** _2- ) Cuando duerme_ **

_Pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de ver a Natsu dormido, pero un día todo eso cambio._

_—**Natsu, es hora de irnos.**_

_Estábamos acampando en medio del bosque, ya había amanecido y no quería durar más tiempo fuera de mi hogar. Al parecer no escucho mi llamado y lo moví un poco pero igual seguía dormido._

_—**Moo**_ _ **~** _ _—Resoplé molesta, no tenia caso._

_Después de unos minutos, intenté volver a moverlo, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo me detuvo. El rostro de Natsu se veía tan tierno, parecía un niño pequeño tomando una siesta. Sus pelos rosados cubrían parte de su frente, y con un contacto delicado, lo retiré de ahí para contemplar mejor su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír conmovida._

_El ambiente duró poco ya que fue destruido por un gatito azul_

_—**Se guustan**_ _ **~** _

_Aparté la mirada rápidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas._

_— **¡N-No es lo que piensas Happy!**_

_Lo negué nerviosamente._

_—** ¿Que está pasando?**_

_Natsu se despertó con mi grito, confundido, bostezando y tallándose un ojo provocando que mi sonrojo aumentara._

_—**N-Nada**_

_Fue lo único que pude decir._

**3- ) Cuando cuida a Asuka**

_Muy pocas veces Natsu tenía oportunidad de cuidar a Asuka-Chan, yo sinceramente entendía a sus padres del por qué no. Desde esa vez que no la dejaron por primera vez, ella insistía para poder disfrutar con Natsu otro día divertido como ella le llamaba._

_—**Tío Natsu, te toca.**_

_Le indicó ella para que tirara el dardo al blanco._

_— **¡Bien!**_

_Natsu lanzó el dardo, pero este se incrusto en la pared al lado del objeto y dejando como ganadora a Asuka-Chan; Otra vez._

_— **¡Gane!**_

_Aplaudió y dio brinquitos de alegría._

_—**Bien Asuka ¿Qué quieres que haga?**_

_Resignado, le preguntó._

_—**Quiero que me lleves a volar con Happy.**_

_— **¡Aye!**_

_Yo parpadeé varias veces._

_—_ _ **¿Estás segura?**_

_Le pregunté, ella asintió con una sonrisa._

_—**Vale.**_

_La cargó en sus brazos con cuidado._

_—**Sujétate fuerte.**_

_Happy se colocó en su espalda abriendo sus alas blancas dispuesto volar._

_— **¡E-Esperen!**_

_Intenté detenerlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde se habían ido. No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar, y le pedí a Lily que me llevara, Gajeel dudo un poco, pero luego asintió lo mismo con el Exceed negro._

_Salimos volando minutos después, no sin antes decirme que peso más que Gajeel, lo cual negué rotundamente. Después de unos minutos logramos alcanzarlos, pero la escena que presenciaba fue muy tierna. Natsu sujetaba a Asuka de los hombros mientras ella simulaba volar, la sonrisa de Natsu era deslumbrante, comienzo a pensar que solo perdía a propósito. Con todo eso, los dejé que se divirtieran, ya que ella estaba en buenas manos._

** . **

** . **


	3. Chapter 3

** . **

** _1- ) Cuando sonríe y nunca se rinde_ **

_No importaba la situación en la que estábamos, nunca perdía su linda sonrisa._

_— **¡Vamos levante Lucy!**_

_—**Ya Natsu, no podemos ganar.**_

_Con el tiempo, Natsu se volvió mago de clase S y decidió tomar una misión de esa categoría, como siempre fui arrastrada con él y Happy. En ese calabozo, los monstruos eran mucho más de los que Erza destruyo en los grandes juegos mágicos, habían mínimo 400 de ellos. Natsu y yo teníamos que recuperarlo para los viejos dueños, la paga era exageradamente buena, con eso no tenía que preocuparme con pagar el alquiler por 5 meses, la oferta era muy tentadora._

_Pero algo salió mal, los monstruos no dejaban de venir uno más fuerte que el anterior, Natsu ya estaba agotado y yo no podía invocar más espíritus. Aun nos faltaba la mitad del calabozo, no teníamos una oportunidad de completarlo. La misión era para Erza en primer lugar, pero Natsu la tomó mucho antes de ella saber de su existencia._

_—**Somos Magos de Fairy Tail no podemos rendirnos.**_

_—**Ya no me queda poder mágico, ya dejemos esto por favor...**_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y poco a poco se deslizaron por mis mejillas, estaba tirada en el piso de rodillas, con raspones en todo mi cuerpo, heridas sangrando y mi vestido rasgado._

_—**Se que podemos hacerlo.**_

_Se volteó a verme y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Yo me quedé embobada y admirada, estaba dudando en tomar su mano, pero solo verlo sonreír todas mis energías, volvieron._

_—**S-SI**_

_Sujeté su mano con fuerza y me puse de pie, volvió a sonreír y yo le correspondí._

_— **¡A la carga!**_

_— **¡Aye!**_

_Happy se levantó del duro suelo con esfuerzo y se colocó atrás de Natsu para elevarse al aire nuevamente. Su mirada reflejaba confianza al igual que su sonrisa._

_— **¡Estoy encendido!**_

_Lo que paso después fue historia. Aun el día de hoy sigo recordando ese momento, pudimos liberar el calabozo a duras penas pero lo hicimos. Nuestra recompensa fue bien recibida y los dueños nos pagaron hasta el hospital. Aunque cuando Erza se enteró, casi mataba a Natsu por ponerme en peligro, después que supieron una noticia que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre._

** . **

**.**


End file.
